The present invention relates to a table leg leveling device and more particularly pertains to stabilizing furniture on uneven ground or the like for improved use.
The use of leveling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, leveling devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of balancing items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,320 to Bellows discloses means for stabilizing an article of furniture; however, it appears to be wedge-shaped. U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,106 to Denkinger discloses a leveling device for a table or chair; however, it appears to be screwed into the leg. U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,808 to Carroll discloses a combination leveling and shock absorbing device for a cabinet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a table leg leveling device for stabilizing furniture on uneven ground or the like for improved use.
In this respect, the table leg leveling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stabilizing furniture on uneven ground or the like for improved use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved table leg leveling device which can be used for stabilizing furniture on uneven ground or the like for improved use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of leveling devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved table leg leveling device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved table leg leveling device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a base member having a generally rectangular configuration. The base member has an upper end and a lower end. The upper end is adapted for coupling with a free lower end of a table leg. The upper end has a layer of adhesive disposed thereon for adhering to the free lower end of the table leg. The lower end of the base member has an internally threaded aperture extending upwardly therein. An extension member is adapted for being adjustably received within the internally threaded aperture of the lower end of the base member. The extension member includes a threaded rod having an upper end and a lower end. The upper end is adjustably positioned within the internally threaded aperture. The extension member includes a balancing platform secured to the lower end of the threaded rod.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved table leg leveling device which has all the advantages of the prior art leveling devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved table leg leveling device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved table leg leveling device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved table leg leveling device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a table leg leveling device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved table leg leveling device for stabilizing furniture on uneven ground or the like for improved use.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved table leg leveling device including a base member having an upper end and a lower end. The upper end is adapted for coupling with a free lower end of a table leg. The lower end of the base member has an internally threaded aperture extending upwardly therein. An extension member is adapted for being adjustably received within the internally threaded aperture of the lower end of the base member. The extension member includes a threaded rod having an upper end and a lower end. The upper end is adjustably positioned within the internally threaded aperture.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.